Unwanted
by Ankoku
Summary: After Koganei leaves Kurei, he attempts suicide but is saved by Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero. FoRxCCS. R&R!


AN: I just found this fic on my computer one day, don't even remember how long ago it was when I wrote it... ^^* hehe, neways, just thought that I mind as well post it... Also, school's becoming less hectic now so I have some time to FINALLY work on my fics...heh, i might even get the next chapter up for UNFL.... who knows eh? nething can happen... even miracles.... Well, hope ya like! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca or Cardcaptors.  
  
Warning: Well, not much warning actually except that the timeline is kind of messed up along with a few other things...hehe...like Koganei's past and the age of some of the characters, but ah well....  
***  
  
Unwanted  
By: Ankoku  
  
  
It was night. A lone figure stood near the cliff as the wind swirled around him. He was holding something that looked something like a giant knife. It had two yellow blades, a bigger one at the top and a smaller one at the bottom. It also had three red gems near the bottom of the handle which was a hoop connecting the top and bottom blade. It was as deadly as it looked. Behind him, was the forest. Below him was covered with sharp edged rocks while the waves of sea water splashed against the side.   
Shining tear drops were seen in the dark reflecting off the light of the moon. He was crying, the shadow was crying uncontrollably.  
'Alone again. Why does everyone have to leave me? First my parents. Then the only person who cared enough for me and brought me up as his own brother. Maybe I never should have left him even if it was wrong. What if I had stayed? What if I had not betrayed his trust? Would I be happy? No. I would not, I could never have been happy.' The figure was thinking to himself. He didn't care if his tears were flowing down from his eyes and soaking through his red vest and the white shirt under it. He didn't care if he was crying like the world had ended because it did. To this 13 year old, the world had ended for him the day he tried to kill himself.   
  
***Flashback***  
  
A little boy was skipping down a narrow alley-way, with his backpack strap clutched in one hand, until he finally reached his home.  
" Mommy!! I'm home!!!" called the boy as he closed the front door behind him. He was expecting the cheerful answer his mom usually had. Not the silence of an empty house.  
" Mommy? Daddy?" the boy called again as he put down his stuff and started to wonder around the suddenly unfamilar house.  
There was still no answer.  
The boy looked around on the first floor. No one was there. He headed up the stairs.  
" Mommy? Daddy?" the boy called again as he opened the door to his parents' room. He gasped. There on the floor was a red liquid. Blood. He walked over to the bed and saw that the blood was coming from under the covers. He knew what to expect, even for a child this young. But still, he had to look. He knew he had to. His hand slowly reached towards the cover and with one hard tug, the blanket when flying to the floor. There on the bed, was the young child's dead parents. His mother had a large glash on her back reaching from her neck to her waist. Under the dead woman, was a man who had his head nearly cut off. his eyes were still open. The boy stared at the dead couple.   
" M-mommy...D-daddy..." He wanted to scream, but nothing came out. He wanted to run far, far away from this place, but his legs wouldn't obey. He just stood there and stared. An hour had passed, then two hours. He just stood there, couldn't move, couldn't scream. Then, suddenly, his legs gave away and he collapsed.  
Later, he woke up, it was night. He slowly made his way out of the room making sure not to look back.  
He went to the kitchen, took a knife and ran out of the house.  
For the rest of the weeks, he had lived on the streets. Ate whatever he could until he just couldn't take it anymore. He made his way back to his make-shift house and sat down. He took his knife and looked at it.  
" Mommy, Daddy. I'm gonna be with you soon," the boy whispered to himself and raised the knife and slit his wrist. He let the blood flow as he lay down. Soon after, he passed out.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
During the time he had spent with Kurei-sama, his world had started to mend itself again. And even though he had to endure the stench of blood and death nearly everyday and had neared death over and over again, he thought it was worth it. He finally had a someone that actually cared or maybe even loved him. He was finally starting to actually live again. But then suddenly, he was alone again. Kurei-sama was gone and was never coming back to him. His world was now, once again, crashing. And it was all his fault.  
Absent mindedly he fingered the orange sash on his wrist that cover the proof of his first suicidal attempt. It was the only thing he had left of his adoptive father...brother.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
The boy opened his eyes and found that he was still alive. He looked around the dimly lit room. He tried to sit up but only to end up falling back down caused by his extremely aching head.   
" You shouldn't try to move," came a gentle but firm voice. The boy looked towards the door. Standing there, was a considerably handsome man with jet black hair and cold blue eyes with a scar under the left one. It looked as if it had been burned. He wore a firey red robe that had long sleeves which widened a little below the elbow. His robe was like a dress (Chibi Vampire: Well it looked like a dress to me!) that opened in the front. It reached his ankles. On the robe was three buckles at the top of his left chest.   
" W-who are you?" asked the boy his voice trembled. Terrified of the man's cold eyes, but found he was unable to look away.  
" Call me Kurei," answered the man as he approched the fanged boy. He picked up a cup from near the bed and filled it with water from the pitcher sitting next to it and held it to the boy's chapped lips after lifting him up into a sitting position. The man called Kurei filled another cup for him after he finished the first. After he had had enough water, the man sat next to the boy, in a chair that he didn't remember was there, after he set the boy back down onto the bed.  
" Now, what is your name?" asked the man slightly amused at the scared and confused look in the boy's eyes.  
" Ko-Koganei sir." His voice was still shaky from not being used.  
" Well, Koganei, you have been out for three days now. How do you feel?"  
" Fine sir, but-" He got cut off."  
" Kurei."  
" Huh?"  
" My name is Kurei, not 'sir'."  
" Yes sir - I mean, Kurei..."  
" Good, now what did you want to ask me?"  
" Who are you and where am I?"  
"All you need to know is that I am Kurei and do not worry, you are safe here, if you follow my rules during your stay."  
" Yes Kurei-niichan."  
" Kurei-sama?" It was a female voice. The boy looked to the door and saw a woman with strange red and orange hair that reached about her mid-thigh. She had a sleeve-less dress that had a turtle neck. At the top of her chest, was a dimond shaped cut. The dress was white and it opened in the front. She had on black gloves that went up to a bit below her elbow. The gloves revealed long, slender fingers, which weren't covered. She had a strange red gem that was attached to a strange looking thing that hung from her right shoulder.   
" Yes?" replied the man without looking back at the woman.  
" Mori Kouran is asking for you."  
" Tell him I will be there in a moment."  
" Yes Kurei-sama." With that, the woman turned around and disappear into the door outside the room.  
" I will see you soon but until then, stay in the bed and don't try to move too much."  
" Yes Kurei-niichan." The last thing he wanted to do was sleep, but he didn't dare to disobey the cold looking but gentle man. When he was alone, a million questions came into his mind that he wanted to ask this man but deep down, he knew he was going to enjoy his stay here.  
For the next few days, until he was healed, he stayed at the mansion. Later on, after he had finally found the nerve to tell Kurei about his parents, Kurei permitted him to stay with him and the group of people who had accepted Koganei. Raiha, a blue haired ninja, had been kind to Koganei the minute they met. Neon, the woman who he had seen on the first day he a awaken, Aki and Miki also liked him. The three were sisters. And a man called Joker, who always hid his eyes behind his bangs became one of his best friends. He was always there to cheer people up when they were down and had a really good sense of humor. Then there was Ganko, a seven year old girl who had also lost her parents.   
They each had their own weapons called 'Elemental Weapons'. Raiha had the power of lightening. The power came from the sword he always had. Neon, the power of music, it came from a flute. Aki had the power of illusion and Miki had super speed and a shield that could reflect sound waves. Joker could change the weight and mass of things and the gravitational pull as well and Ganko had the power to bring things that aren't alive to life. He himself, got a weapon called the Kogan Anki. It had five visible shapes and a sixth legendary one. Each of them had gotten theirs from Kurei except Raiha, who would never tell anyone where he got his, Rajin. Kurei himself, didn't need a weapon. Kurei had the power of blue flame in the shape of a phoenix. This had scared at him at first, but he got used to it and started to even like it.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
" I should have just died. I never should have lived. Why did he have to save me? I could have been with my parents again," the boy at the cliff said outloud again. The wind was now getting stronger. His tear soaked clothes were cold against his chest. He shivered.  
" Maybe I was meant to die..." he said this then with all his might, he stuck his Kogan Aki, small blade first, into the rock ground of the cliff and took a deep breath.  
" I will be with you soon." Referring to his long gone but never forgotten parents.   
Next, he took off the orange sash and looked at the scar. He then pulled out the same knife he had used in his first suicidal attempt and cut a slit across his wrist following the scar from one end to the other. After a minute or so of letting the blood drop onto the cold rock cliff, he then braced himself for the fall of his life. He wasn't gonna escape death twice...not if he could help it at least.  
  
***  
" Wow! This place is beautiful!" exclaimed a black haired girl, her eyes sparkling like her friend's.  
" HOOOEEEE!" was the response the girl with the emerald eyes and auburn hair.   
There was also a little yellow bear like animal flying beside the two best friends. He somewhat resembled a stuffed animal. The two girls were sitting on a pink rod with large, magestic wings. They were gliding gracefully over the dark blue-green sea.   
" It was a great idea to come this way Kero-chan," exclaimed the girl who was in control of the flying.  
" Naturally," was the reply the girls got.  
" Hoee..." was the reply as the two girls sweatdropped.  
" Hey, Sakura-chan! Isn't that a person?" asked the black haired girl as she peered over her best friend's shoulder and pointed towards a high cliff. The other girl squinted towards the direction her friend had indicated.  
" I think your right Tomoyo-san!"  
" Come on! Let's go check it out," suggested Kero as he started to fly towards the stranger. Kero had a small little yellow body with two mouse-like ears and a lion-like tail. On his back, he had a set of extremely kawaii white wings that resembled those on the pink rod the girls were riding.  
" No Kero! Don't! You can't let them see you!" cried Sakura after her guardian, but as they neared the cliff, the figure suddenly jumped.  
" Oh my gosh!" cried Tomoyo as Sakura and Kero charged at the rapidly falling person. "Hurry Sakura-chan!!" called Tomoyo over the loud sound of the wind as she clung tightly to Sakura.  
"I'm trying! I'm trying!"   
As they were nearing to falling boy, Tomoyo got one arm ready.  
" Ready?" asked Sakura.  
" Hai!" Tomoyo called back.   
" Be careful!" cried Kero with his amazingly loud voice.  
As they swooped downwards, Tomoyo grabbed the boy by the waist and with all her might, pulled him onto her lap with his head leaning on her arm, the one that held onto Sakura's waist. She then positioned her other arm to loop him in between both arms.   
" Got him?" asked Sakura as she chanced a look back.   
" Hai..." replied Tomoyo a little shaken. Sakura had heard because she had already slowed down their flight once Tomoyo had grabbed to strange boy.  
" That was great work Tomoyo-san," commented Kero as he once again flew beside the young girls, who now had a companion. An unconscious one though.  
" Is he alright?" asked Sakura worried.  
" I think so," replied Tomoyo unsure. " Can you get us back to that cliff so I can properly check him?"  
" Hai Tomoyo-chan." With that, Sakura guided the pink rod in the direction of the cliff.  
Once there, Sakura slowly yet professionally set them on the ground. When everyone was off, the wings on the rod disappeared into the head which was shape like a birds with a golden skull red eyes and beak.  
" Oh, I hope he's okay," said Tomoyo as she gently laid him on the rock ground.  
" Hey, what's this?" asked Sakura as she walked over to the Kogan Anki which Koganei had left on the cliff.  
" Hmmm...it doesn't 'look' like a clow card..." said Kero thoughtfully.  
" It doesn't feel like one either," pointed out Sakura.  
" Hmm..." Kero was thinking hard...which is sort of unusual.  
" Sakura-chan! Come quick!" called Tomoyo urgence in her usual soft voice.  
" What is it Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura as she turned her attention away from the strange weapon-like thing and rushed to her friend's side.  
" It's his wrist! It has a deep cut in it!" cried Tomoyo as she was trying her best to stop the blood from flowing out with her hands. " If we don't stop this blood flow, he could die of blood-loss!"  
" Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Sakura. " What should we do??"   
" Hurry, go into my bag and get my blue ribbon!"   
" Hai!" Without another word, Sakura started digging through Tomoyo's bag.  
" What's going on?" asked Kero as he flew over.  
" It's this boy. He's bleeding to death!"  
" What?!" cried Kero shocked that a boy this young had just attempted suicide.  
" Tomoyo-chan! I can't find it!!" shouted Sakura.  
" Oh no...HEY!! There's a orange one right there!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she searched around in the slightly lit area and spotted orange sash that Koganei had lost earlier.  
" Right!" With that, Sakura ran over to the branch where the sash had been blown to and grabbed it. With it, she raced back to Tomoyo. The raven haired girl took the sash from her friend and quickly bound it around the boy's wrist, trying hard not to let any blood escape.  
" There," sighed Tomoyo as she was finally sure the sash was tied on just right.  
" Tomoyo-chan...do you think he'll be alright?"  
" Hai, I just hope he doesn't get an infection from the orange sash. It could have come from anywhere..."  
"Oh...heheh...come on Tomoyo-chan."  
" Now, what should we do?" asked the nearly forgotten Kero.  
" Find a way to get outta here I guess," suggested Tomoyo.  
" Where can we go?" asked Sakura.  
" Your house?"   
" Umm..I guess."  
" Come on then, we better get going," advised Kero, " I don't know how long he can last in this condition."  
" Right." With that Sakura called out her wand and summoned the fly card.  
  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
AN: Well, that's all I have right now. Did ya like? Review and tell me what you think. Should I continue it? Should I just leave it?? What should I do?? Oh by the way, the title might change if I do decided to continue it, just need to think of a good one...any suggestions? 


End file.
